For My Hoobae
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Kenapa harus Super Junior yang selalu mengalah? Kenapa harus Super Junior yg memiliki prestasi sendiri harus menangis, demi hoobae-nya? Terbukti dalam beberapa hal dan perlakuan sang atasan akhir-akhir ini. Staring : SuJu n SHINee, Read n Reviews plis


**Title : **For My Hoobae

**Author****s**** : **Akai Vieh Kawaii - DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Cast : **Super Junior - SHINee - SMTown

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **Friendship - Hurt - Family - Angst

**Summary : **Kenapa harus Super Junior yang selalu mengalah? Kenapa harus Super Junior yang memiliki prestasi sendiri harus menangis, demi hoobae-nya? Terbukti dalam beberapa hal dan perlakuan sang atasan akhir-akhir ini..

**Disclaimer **: Super junior and SHINee is a boyband from SMent. But, they are belong to God.

**A.N :** Nae, ini fic colabs Vieh ma Desy eonnie. Awalnya sempat tertunda karena beberapa hal dan kesibukan kami. Tapi, kali ini kami mencoba untuk melanjutkannya. ^^ Dan seperti inilah... Typos (insyaallah nggak ada typos karena udah di edit =P hehe) abal, gaje, dll dimaafkan yaa chingudeul ... Happy reading dears ^^

**Akai Vieh Kawaii**** and ****DesySeungho ShawolShinee****proudly ****present ::**

* * *

><p><strong>For My Hoobae<strong>

*author pov*

Mempunyai hoobae adalah hal yang lazim bagi sebuah boyband, band atau pun seorang artis dalam sebuah agensi. Apalagi, bila yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Super Junior. Boyband yang bisa dibilang cukup legendaris yang dibentuk pada November 2005 oleh sebuah agensi besar di Korea, SM Entertainment. Ya, boyband dengan anggota 13 orang yang ditambah 2 member china ini adalah boyband terlaris kedua dari SM Entertainment setelah DBSK atau TVXQ, yang di Jepang biasa disebut Tohoshinki. Super Junior sendiri merasa senang memiliki beberapa hoobae seperti Shinee, SNSD ataupun F(x) yang berada dalam satu naungan dengan mereka. Tapi dibelakang itu, ada suatu ketidakadilan yang dirasakan oleh para member Super Junior. Terutama bagi sang leader yang memang menjadi orang no 1 bila terjadi sesuatu dan dalam hal apapun. Entah hanya perasaan mereka saja, mereka merasa atasan lebih mengutamakan hoobae mereka. Oke, jika mereka memang berlebihan. Itu untuk kesuksesan sang hoobae kan? Tapi kenapa harus mengorbankan yang Super Junior raih dengan usaha sendiri? Beberapa kejadian itu kini terlintas lagi...

Super junior sudah 13 member. Ada Kyuhyun yang merupakan member terakhir yang dimasukkan ke dalam grup itu, dan membuat grup ini tak usah memiliki embel-embel '05' lagi dibelakang nama Super Junior.

Kini mereka sedang latihan diruang dance. Ketika itu, lagu It's You sedang merajai semua tangga musik di Korea. Single kedua dari album ketiga, Sorry Sorry. Disaat para member sedang beristirahat sejenak dari latihannya, sang manager datang menghampiri semuanya dan memanggil sang leader untuk mendekatinya.

"Uaaahh... Capeek..." keluh Sungmin-namja tengah diantara semua member suju-sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Minumlah," Yesung menghampiri Sungmin sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"Gomawo, hyung..." Sungmin tersenyum sambil meraih botol air mineral dari tangan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Yesung memilih mengobrol bersama Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon.. mereka memilih membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai dance. Kibum, Ryeowok, Heechul, dan Kangin hanya duduk menyender ke dinding. Sedangkan sang leader, hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil memegang lututnya dan menarik nafas dalam.

Ya, mereka lelah... Berlatih koreografi sampai 18 jam per hari saat mempromosikan album baru. Siapa yang tak capek? Bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah manusia yang bisa capek. Walaupun begitu, mereka selalu melakukannya dengan semangat dan senyum tulus.

"Leeteuk, kemarilah..." panggil sang manager. Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan cepat menghampiri sang manager yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang dance. Beberapa saat, mereka tampak berbisik dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. Senyum terkembang di wajah sang leader. Dan itu membuat member lain merasa penasaran. Mereka semua mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk tegak. Beberapa menit sang leader mengobrol dengan manager mereka. Manager pergi keluar, dan kali ini giliran Leeteuk yang bertugas menyampaikan pesan ini untuk semua dongsaengnya.

"Oke, kalian berkumpul kemari..." perintahnya lembut. Semua member mematuhinya dan langsung berkumpul di tengah ruangan.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Entah itu pertanda lelah atau penasaran.

"Ada berita bagus kah?" kini Yesung, sang pemilik suara emas itu bersuara.

"Ah, hyung sudah senyum-senyum. Berarti ini berita baik," timpal Eunhyuk. Semua member kecuali Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Cepatlah, hyung. Katakan..." si magnae evil itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Leeteuk lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Latihan cukup sampai disini," itulah kalimat pertama ia keluarkan.

"Tapi kan seharusnya 3 jam lagi?" seru Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang masih penasaran.

"Aku belum selesai, Hyukjae," balas Leeteuk. "Manager bilang, kita akan kedatangan hoobae 15 menit lagi. Tempat ini akan dipakai mereka untuk latihan. Mereka akan segera memulai debut mereka."

Semua member bengong. Tapi sesaat kemudian, mereka tersenyum dan mulai mengerti. "Kalian mengerti maksudku? Kita harus membantu hoobae kita nanti," tambahnya. Semuanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

Krieeet... Pintu terbuka perlahan. Seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruang dance. Bertambah satu kepala lagi. Jadi dua orang. Bertambah dua kepala lagi. Jadi empat orang. Dan satu lagi, muncul dari bawah. Jadi lima orang. Kepala mereka saling bertumpu satu sama lain. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat polos dan agak sungkan, mereka masih terdiam sambil menatap Super Junior dengan ekspresi malu.

Leeteuk yang menyadari kedatangan mereka, langsung menyambutnya hangat. "Oh, kalian sudah datang? Ayo, masuk saja.." ia memasang senyuman penuh kelembutan agar hoobae-nya tidak merasa takut bertemu dengan senior mereka. Kelima orang itu memasuki ruangan dance dengan malu-malu. Tangan mereka saling bertaut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Super Junior imnida," sapa semua member suju sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk memulai perkenalan grupnya. "Urineun Syupeo Juni-"

"oeo !" teriak semua member menyambung perkenalan sang leader.

"Annyeonghaseyo, urineun Shinee imnida..." salam kelima member dari grup Shinee dengan kompak.

"Leeteuk imnida.."

"Heechul imnida..."

"Hankyung imnida..."

"Yesung imnida..."

"Kangin imnida..."

"Shindong imnida..."

"Sungmin imnida..."

"Eunhyuk anchovy imnida..."

"Donghae imnida..."

"Siwon imnida..."

"Ryeowook imnida..."

"Kibum imnida..."

"Kyuhyun imnida..."

Para member Super Junior memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh senyum. Dan sepertinya, member Shinee dapat menghapalnya dengan mudah.

"Lee Jinki imnida..."

"Kim Jonghyun imnida..."

"Kim Kibum imnida..."

"Choi Minho imnida..."

"Lee Taemin imnida..."

Semua member Shinee membungkukan badan saat berkenalan. Tidak lupa senyumnya dipasang, agar senior mereka merasa senang memiliki hoobae yang murah senyum seperti mereka.

"Kau kembaranku ya?" tanya Kibum Super Junior pada Kibum Shinee. Ia tertawa jahil, karena sebenarnya ia tau kesamaan nama di Korea itu sudah wajar.

"Ahahahaa..." Kibum Shinee menutup mulutnya dengan sopan saat tertawa. "Hyung bisa memanggilku Key. Itu nama panggungku," lanjutnya. Untuk kali ini, kita panggil saja Key.

Siwon mendekat dan merangkul Minho. "Kita sudaraan ya?" kini Siwon yang tersenyum jahil. "Kita mirip. Tubuh kita sama-sama atletis. Hehehe," Siwon sedikit narsis. Minho hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

Sang magnae Super Junior pun mendekati Taemin, yang notabene adalah magnae dari Shinee. "Kita magnae yang sama-sama imutnya, Taemin-ah..." Kyuhyun dengan pedenya menyebut dirinya imut.

Mendengar hal itu, Sungmin dan Donghae langsung menggeplak pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hei, Kyu. Jangan jahili anak manis itu. Jangan ajari dia sifat turunan magnae seperti Changmin mengajarimu..." seru Leeteuk cepat. Yang lain tertawa. Kyuhyun cemberut sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Dia masih kecil, nanti kalau sudah besar, baru aku ajari... Iya kan Taemin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Taemin sambil mengeluarkan senyum kebesarannya. Senyuman licik bin picik sang evil. Taemin hanya mengangguk malu-malu karena dia sama sekali tak mengerti sunbae-nya itu akan mengajarkan apa padanya.

"Baiklah... Kalian mau menggunakan ruangan ini kan? Gunakanlah, kami mau pulang dulu ke dorm. Dorm kami di kawasan Gwangju, sharp star city gedung D lantai 11 dan 12. Jika ada waktu, mainlah ke dorm kami..." ucap leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung... Gomawo..." balas jinki, yang merupakan leader dari Shinee.

"Kalian bisa bersiap-siap dulu sementara kami akan mengemasi barang kami untuk kembali ke dorm..." ucap Leeteuk lagi. Semua member Shinee mengangguk mengerti. Dan mereka pun menyiapkan segala suatu untuk latihan. Sebuah lagu pun mereka putar untuk latihan dance pertama mereka.

**"Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo**  
><strong>Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo<strong>  
><strong>Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage<strong>  
><strong>soksagyeo naui serenade"<strong>

Member Shinee menari dengan lincah. Member Super Junior yang masih berada disitu hanya melihat dengan kagum. Lagu selesai dimainkan. Leader Super Junior bertepuk tangan dengan riang. "Apakah itu lagu debut kalian?" tanyanya lembut.

Member Shinee mengangguk. "Ne, hyung..." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Judulnya Juliette.." tambah Jinki.

Member Super Junior mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, semoga sukses. Kami harus segera kembali... Sampai nanti..."

Member Shinee mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan mereka tanda terimakasih kepada sunbaenya. Para member Super Junior meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju dorm mereka. Pertemuan yang cukup indah. Disini para member suju sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan tentang hoobae mereka, bahwa mereka manis dan sangat berbakat. Mereka yakin, bakat mereka akan mengantarkannya pada kesuksesan yang besar nanti. Begitupun sebaliknya, member Shinee bisa menyimpulkan jika sunbae mereka memang senior yang patut mereka contoh dan hormati. Dari situ, terlihat bahwa hubungan mereka memang baik.

~~~0.0~~~

Sampai suatu waktu terasa sebuah perubahan. Member Super Junior banyak mengalah untuk Shinee. Ya, ini perintah dari direktur SM, agensi mereka sendiri. Direktur utama SM ingin menjadikan Shinee lebih terkenal dan mencapai kesuksesan dalam waktu cepat. Memang bukan salah Shinee. Dan semua orang tau, bukan Shinee yang patut disalahkan. Bahkan member Super Junior pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih jauh. Karena hal ini memang lazim bukan? Memang banyak hal yang dilakukan Super Junior untuk Shinee. Dari awal debut hingga sekarang.

Memang bukan hal besar seperti di acara-acara award terkenal. Tapi sekecil apapun hal itu, Shinee merasa harus membalas semua kebaikan senior mereka. Walaupun itu adalah pengorbanan kecil dan tidak terasa, tapi Shinee merasa semua yang dilakukan seniornya adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dan inilah ucapan terimakasih Shinee untuk Super Junior.

~~~0.0~~~

Girls' Generation atau Shi Nyuh Shi Dae yang lebih dikenal dengan SNSD... Kali ini, pengorbanan besar yang dilakukan Super Junior untuk hoobaenya. Disebuah acara award besar tahunan, dimana para boyband, girlband, band, duo, maupun soloist banyak ikut berpartisipasi.

Golden Disk Awards yang diadakan tahunan, diikuti oleh artis yang meluncurkan album pada tahun tersebut. Pemenang pun dilihat sebagian besar dari hasil penjualan album original mereka baik album maupun repackage yang berhasil mencapai luar korea. Super Junior, Shinee, BoA, SNSD... Itulah daftar artis SM Entertainment yang ikut berpartisipasi. Super Junior ikut untuk album bonamana dan album repackage mereka. Hanya 10 member. Ya, karena Kibum yang masih vakum, Hankyung yang memang sudah mengundurkan diri dari Super Junior dan SM Entertainment, juga Kangin yang memang sedang vakum dari dunia keartisannya karena wajib militer. Super Junior, tampil sempurna pada acara di tahun 2010 itu. Meskipun Yesung saat itu memang tidak sehat, tapi ia tetap mengikutinya, karena ingin menyaksikan grupnya memenangkan daesang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, harapan Super Junior adalah memenangkan daesang Golden Disk Awards untuk tahun 2010.

Sang leader sangat ingin memenangkan daesang ini sebelum dirinya pergi untuk wajib militer. Dan semua member sangat optimis dengan hal ini. Semuanya duduk dengan rapi saat detik-detik pengumuman daesang. Lampu menyorot pada Super Junior. Semua mata tertuju pada Super Junior. Leeteuk merapikan dasi yang dipakainya untuk menerima piala daesangnya.

*leeteuk pov*

Golden Disk Awards... Kami sedang menghadiri acara itu. Kami masuk dalam beberapa kategori, dengan lagu Bonamana. Kami cukup percaya untuk kemenangan Daesang-nya. Kami ber-10 duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk Super Junior. Beberapa kategori sudah dibicarakan, dan para pemenang sudah mulai menaiki panggung. Berbagai penampilan sudah kami saksikan. Kudengar riuh tepuk tangan saat kami tampil membawakan lagu Bonamana. Kami pun sangat senang ketika menaiki panggung untuk menerima beberapa piala kemenangan kami di kategori favorit lainnya. Kulihat member lain tersenyum puas untuk ini. Aku merasa senang sekali, karena album ke-empat kami, Bonamana, bisa terbilang sangat sukses.

Kami tersenyum senang. Kami yakin kami akan memenangkan daesang-nya. Kami berdiri dari tempat duduk. Kami sangat antusias, terutama aku. Aku sangatlah yakin, aku yang begitu percaya bahwa Super Junior akan memenangkan daesang Golden Disk Awards tahun ini. Lampu menyorot kami ketika menit-menit daesang akan diumumkan. Aku merapikan dasi dan pakaian yang kukenakan. Kulihat sekeliling, para member tersenyum senang. Begitu pula dengan member band lain, mereka tersenyum ke arah kami, Super Junior. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat itu. Deg-degan…

"Hyung... Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku takut terjadi sesuatu. Aku tersenyum. Ku raih bahunya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita hadapi bersama, Kyu," jelasku bijak. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpegangan tangan saat menit-menit daesang akan diumumkan. Lampu yang menyorot kami dan tatapan dari semuanya membuat aku semakin yakin bahwa kami akan memenangkan daesang tahun ini.

Aku menatap keramaian para pemenang di atas panggung, tiba-tiba manajer hyung datang menghampiriku, dia membisiki telingaku. "Leeteuk-sshi, ikut denganku sebentar…"

Aku masih mematung saat manajer hyung sudah berjalan meninggalkanku. Ada apa? Kami nggak melakukan kesalahan kan? Aku segera mengikutinya. "Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Donghae heran.

Aku tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan manajer hyung. Kalian tunggulah disini, arasseo?" Donghae mengangguk dan terdiam, ku tepuk bahunya perlahan untuk membuatnya tenang sebelum aku pergi. Donghae adalah dongsaeng-ku yang paling manja dan paling panikan… Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku berjalan mengikuti manager hyung.

Entahlah, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tak enak, perasaan takut mulai menyelimutiku. Manajer hyung berhenti begitu sampai di backstage. Kenapa sepi? Kenapa manajer hyung mengajakku ke tempat yang tak ada orang? Ada apa?

"Leeteuk-sshi..." katanya sambil menghela nafas. Kurasakan jantungku sedikit bergetar saat manajer hyung membuka suara.

"Ne? Ada apa manager hyung?" aku menjawabnya lirih. Kulihat manajer hyung menarik nafas pelan dan menutup matanya sebentar.

"Mianhae..." ucapnya dengan nada kecewa dan terlihat sedikit menyesal. Aku mengerutkan kening tanda heran. Aku masih tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Kau sebagai leader, juga member tertua, harus mengetahui hal ini lebih awal. Super Junior... Bisakah Super Junior merelakan daesang Golden Disk Awards untuk SNSD?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Seketika itu juga, mataku membulat tanda tidak percaya. Raut wajahku yang tadi semangat dan optimis pun kini hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa juga bingung. Aku diam sejenak. Apa aku salah dengar? Benarkah yang ku dengar saat ini? Merelakan kemenangan kami, Super Junior, untuk SNSD hoobae kami?

"Wa.. Waeyo hyung? Kenapa harus Super Junior? Ini adalah hasil kerja keras kami, kenapa harus hoobae kami yang menerima penghargaan itu? Wajahku terasa panas dan mulai memerah, tanganku terkepal menahan amarah. Marah? Apa gunanya marah? Menangis? Itu juga nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah kan? Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan airmata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Sedih? Pasti... Sejujurnya aku ingin menangis, tapi tetap ku tahan. Aku menatap manajer hyung untuk meminta penjelasan lebih atas keputusan ini.

"Mianhae Leeteuk-sshi. Ini sudah keputusan SM. Semua staff dan bahkan presdir YoungMin sudah merapatkannya. Dan kebetulan, pemenang daesang Golden Disk Awards tahun ini adalah kalian, Super Junior. Tapi ini semua demi kesuksesan debut SNSD di Jepang, presdir ingin debut SNSD di Jepang dipercepat. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dan memaklumi. Aku yakin kau bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada dongsaengmu yang lain," penjelasannya sukses membuat pertahananku hancur. Perlahan airmataku menetes, semakin lama semakin deras hingga mengalir seperti air. Aku menundukan kepalaku, bahuku bergetar. Kucengkram dengan kuat kain celana yang kukenakan.

Bagaimana caranya aku menyampaikan hal ini pada dongsaengku? Sulit... Aku nggak ingin melihat mereka bersedih, aku nggak mampu melihat airmata mereka mengalir. Menangisi kemenangan yang dikorbankan untuk orang lain. Meskipun ini semua untuk hoobae kami, tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Lalu apa arti kerja keras kami selama ini? Kenapa Tuan YoungMin nggak menghargainya?

"Mianhae Leeteuk-sshi. Aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun membantah, kau pun tau bagaimana sifat atasan YoungMin. Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Aku pun ragu untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa mengerti. Mianhae..."

~~~0.0~~~

*author pov*

Yaa... Sejak SooMan sonsaengnim memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kursi presdir SM Entertainment, kini Kim Young Min lah yang menggantikan posisinya. Dan YoungMin tak mungkin bisa dibantah, menolak permintaannya saja pasti akan sungkan, apalagi jika membantah. Siapa yang berani melawan perkataannya?

Leeteuk diam sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara dan tersenyum miris. "Gwaenchana, hyung."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu..." setelah berkata seperti itu, sang manager pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk diam sejenak. Ia mencengkram kuat celananya untuk menahan semua rasa sakit dan kecewanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini, tapi ia lebih tidak sanggup jika harus menyampaikan hal ini pada dongsaengnya.

Ia tidak kuat melihat ekspresi wajah mereka nanti. Tapi, ia harus kuat. Ya, harus kuat... Leeteuk berusaha tegar. Kini ia mulai bersikap normal dan kembali memasang senyum. Meski hatinya terasa sakit, ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya khawatir. Ia berjalan keluar backstage dan berkumpul kembali dengan rekannya.

"Hyung, ayo cepat sini," seru si magnae. "Pengumumannya akan segera dibacakan. Oya, apa yang dibicarakan manager hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Leeteuk hanya menatap magnaenya lembut dan membuang nafas kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sekenanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Tangannya meraih tangan leadernya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku takut, hyung." ucapnya. Pegangan itu semakin kuat.

"Tenanglah, kita bersama, Kyu..." jawab sang leader sudah mengetahui jawaban pemenang daesang tahun ini. Dan ia tidak sesemangat tadi. Karena ia tau, bukan Super Junior yang memenangkannya.

~~~0.0~~~

"Daaannn pemenang Daesang Golden Disk Awards tahun ini adalah..." seru ke-dua MC dari atas panggung. "SNSD... Chukkae!"

Semuanya terduduk lemas di kursinya, saat yang disebut bukanlah Super Junior. Melainkan hoobae mereka, SNSD. Leeteuk menangis. Karena sejujurnya, Leeteuklah yang paling mengharapkan itu. Heechul yang berada disisi lain Leeteuk selain Kyuhyun, memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Gwaenchana, heenim... Ayo kita ke backstage, kita ucapkan selamat pada mereka..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang agak dipaksakan. Namun semua tau bahwa Leeteuk sedang rapuh sekarang. Kyuhyun, ia masih menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Ia menangis kecil. Leeteuk yang melihat itu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Kita masih bersama. Ini sudah terjadi."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Leeteuk dalam, kemudian melihat senyum malaikat leadernya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah para hyungnya menuju backstage. Ruangan itu masih sepi. Ini mungkin kesempatan Leeteuk untuk berbicara kepada dongsaengnya. "Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian..." ujar Leeteuk.

Yesung sudah duduk di sofa didampingi Ryeowook. Semua mata memandang Leeteuk serius sekarang. Seakan meminta penjelasan pada sang leader. "Sebenarnya, kemenangan SNSD barusan memang disengaja. Atasan melakukan ini demi untuk kesuksesan album dan karir SNSD di Jepang. Sesuai perhitungan penjualan album, Super Junior memang menang dari SNSD. Tapi, kita memang harus merelakan itu." jelas Leeteuk.

Dapat dilihatnya semua wajah itu tampak kaget dan tidak percaya dan tentunya kecewa. "Aku mohon, agar kalian tetap diam tentang ini. Jangan sampai media ataupun grup lain mendengar ini..." lanjutnya.

Kini, wajah Yesung yang pucat karena sakit malah semakin pucat. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk sudah menangis kecil sambil menunduk. Donghae, Heechul, Kyuhyun tampaknya mereka terbawa emosi hingga mereka tidak dapat mengontrol diri. Shindong dan Siwon mereka hanya diam tak berkomentar, tapi diwajah mereka terlihat sekali kalau mereka sama kecewanya.

Saat sang manager datang menghampiri para member Super Junior, Donghaelah yang pertama maju ke hadapan manager dan malah marah-marah. Diantara mereka, Donghaelah yang paling emosi atas hal itu. Kekacauan pun terjadi. Manager yang memarahi Donghae, Donghae yang terbawa emosi, Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang bersikap sama, Yesung yang merasa pusing, dan semuanya. Sangat kacau.

"Kumohon hentikan semuanya. Bersikaplah yang wajar, untuk saat ini saja. Lihat, mereka sudah kembali. Kita harus mengucapkan selamat. Ayo, tersenyumlah..." pinta Leeteuk. Semua hanya menatap heran sang leader.

Mereka berpikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya sang leader bersikap seperti itu. Padahal ia tau itu menyakitkannya. Tapi, bukankah itu sifat Leeteuk? Ya, itulah Leeteuk. Leader terbaik kesayangan ELF. Hyung dan oppa untuk para anak di SM Entertainment. Bahkan ia bisa menjadi hyung yang amat baik untuk dongsaeng diluar SM Entertainment. Berita ini memang tidak sampai keluar. Dan hanya Super Juniorlah yang tahu. Bukankah ini pengorbanan yang besar?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan atasan SM Entertainment, sehingga ia berfikir Super Juniorlah yang pantas untuk mengalah. Setelah dulu banyak hal kecil yang dikorbankan untuk Shinee, karena intinya SM Entertainment memang memanjakan Shinee. Dan sekarang, Super Junior harus melakukan pengorbanan yang lebih besar lagi. Demi kesuksesan hoobaenya di Jepang, yang dikorbankan adalah kemenangan yang sangat diharakan semua member. Meski mereka diam dan tidak banyak bicara, bahkan tidak ada konfirmasi tentang ini, tapi bukankah ini menyakitkan mereka? Menyakitkan Super Junior? Menyudutkan Super Junior pada posisi yang serba salah. Tapi, inilah Super Junior. Super Junior yang tegar dan selalu tersenyum. Karena ini, demi hoobaenya.

~~~0.0~~~

Hari ini, kelima member Shinee datang ke dorm suju. Kebetulan semua anak-anak SM Entertainment sedang libur karena habis konser dunia SMTown.

"Annyeong," sapa Onew. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Annyeong..." kali ini Key. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Boleh aku coba hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

Onew, Jonghyun, Key, dan Minho panik saat melihat Taemin sudah menarik nafas dalam. Bersiap untuk berteriak. "Andwae, Taemin!" seru Jonghyun sambil membekap mulut Taemin.

"Hmphh.. Hmphh.." teriak Taemin yg mulutnya di bekap Jonghyun.

"Jangan Taemin, kau akan menghancurkan semua rencana kita kalau kau membangunkan mereka dengan caramu..." bisik Minho. Taemin mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya Jonghyun melepas bekapannya.

"Annyeong..." Onew mencoba lagi.

Klek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan Shindonglah yang membuka pintu. Member Shinee pergi ke lantai 12, karena mereka yakin semua menginap di lantai atas tempat para hyung tertua Super Junior. Dan ternyata tebakan mereka benar.

"Annyeong, hyung..." sapa Taemin sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah, ternyata Shinee. Ayo masuk. Tapi maaf, para member masih tidur. Dan aku juga sepertinya akan tidur lagi. Aku masih ngantuk..." katanya sambil menguap dan masuk lagi ke kamarnya.

Member Shinee kini hanya berlima di ruangan itu. Yang terlihat dimata para anak Shinee adalah, kotor, dan berantakan. Ya...

"Kenapa para member tidak tidur di ruang tengah?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Kita intip saja ke kamar..." muncul inisiatif dari Jonghyun.

"Bukankah itu tidak baik hyung?" tanya Taemin. Dia memang yang paling imut dan paling memenuhi aturan.

"Tapi, ini demi kebaikan juga kan, Taem?" jelas Jonghyun.

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui usul , mereka menuju kamar Heechul. Didapatinya Ryeowok dan Sungmin yang numpang tidur disana. Mereka kemudian ke kamar Shindong, ada Yesung dan Siwon serta Eunhyuk yang tidur di kamar Shindong. Dan terakhir mereka ke kamar HaeTeuk. Ada Kyuhyun yang nyempil diantara Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"Oh, ternyata mereka berbagi tempat ya..." kini kelima member itu mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalian siap? Ini akan mempermudah rencana kita..." ucap Key, sang ummanya Shinee. Semua mengangguk kompak.

"Heum, Jonghyun hyung dan Taemin, kalian ke supermarket. Beli bahan-bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan. Pakai saja mobil Minho. Ingat, hyung, jangan ngebut. Taemin bisa jantungan. Tapi kalian harus cepat," perintah Key cepat sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang disebut tadi. Jonghyun dan Taemin mengangguk. Mereka pasrah bila Key sudah mulai kumat cerewetnya. Mau ngelawan juga gimana, daripada kena damprat mending nurut aja. Mereka berdua berangkat.

"Minho, ambil sapu. Onew hyung ambil lap. Kalian berdua bertugas membersihkan ruangan ini sampai rapi," lanjutnya memerintah.

"Nah, hyung sendiri tugas apa?" tanya Minho yang gak rela kebagian nyapu-nyapu.

"Kan aku didapur. Aku akan mengolah bahan yang ada... Kalian mengerti?" jawab Key sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ne..." kata mereka serempak.

3 jam kemudian... Para member terbangun satu per satu. Dimulai dari Ryeowook, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan yang terakhir si leader Leeteuk.

"Hoaaahhmm... Eh? Ada shinee? Kapan kemari?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Shinee tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Eh, para hyung sudah bangun. Hehe, sudah 3 jam yang lalu hyung," jawab Key.

"Mwo? Lama sekali... Apa kalian tidak bosan?" tanya Leeteuk. Kelimanya menggeleng tersenyum.

"Hyuuuunngg!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dapur, ya teriakan Ryeowook. Semua yang sedang berkumpul diruang tengah bersama Shinee panik.

"Waeyo, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin setelah Ryeowook tiba diruang tengah.

"Ada makanan...banyak sekali... Didapur," jawab Ryeowook dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Semua terheran. Sejenak Leeteuk terdiam dan menatap sekeliling, rapi dan bersih. Kemudian matanya beralih pandangan menatap member Shinee.

"Kalian yang melakukannya?" tanya Shinee menunduk, dan memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Mereka tak menatap senior mereka, karena mereka takut, para hyungnya akan marah.

"Boleh aku tau, untuk apa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, lembut dan dengan senyumannya.

"Ini... Ini ucapan terimakasih kami untuk Super Junior. Kami tau, kami selalu merepotkan Super Junior. Super Junior selalu rela berbagi bahkan memberi untuk kami. Kami tau, ini saja tidak akan cukup," jawab Onew sebagai leader dari Shinee.

"Kami hanya berfikir bagaimana cara membalasnya," lanjut Onew.

Keheningan melanda sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk mendekat dan memeluk member Shinee satu per satu. "Padahal kalian tidak perlu seperti itu. Itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai senior kalian. Jika kalian tidak tau, tentu kami harus memberi tau. Kesuksesan kalian, kesuksesan kami juga. Setelah ini, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk. "Sekarang, kita makan bersama!" teriak Eunhyuk.

~~~0.0~~~

Itulah Super Junior. Yang terus bertahan meski mereka terus merasa pahit disana. Tapi mereka tau, semuanya akan terungkap suatu saat. Yang mereka tidak pernah sesalkan, mereka tidak pernah menangisi apa yang mereka berikan untuk hoobae mereka. Selama mereka bersama melangkah pada kesuksesan, itu tidak masalah... Semuanya akan terlewati dengan baik dan tanpa penyesalan, jika kita bersama dan saling berpegangan tangan... Itulah pegangan teguh Super Junior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Hyaaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga fict ini ^^ makasih buat readers yang bersedia membaca... Mind to Reviews?

Akai Vieh Kawaii and DesySeungho ShawolShinee pamit ^^


End file.
